random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Palutena Simulator 2013
WARNING! Major spoilers for Kid Icarus Uprising! You have been warned. Palutena Simulator 2013 is an arcade game released by Nintendo in 2013. Gameplay Palutena Simulator 2013 plays out like a 16-bit side-scrolling shooting game. Four players can use the same arcade machine at once - Player 1 controls a White Pit, Player 2 controls a Yellow Pit, Player 3 controls a Red Pit and Player 4 controls a Blue Pit. Each player has a joystick used to control their Pit's movement through the sky and an attack button used to shoot projectiles. If an enemy gets too close to you, you can perform a Melee attack on them (enemies in range of a Melee attack are marked by a reticle). Each player also has a selection of Powers - this can be filled in with Powers by collecting the powers in stages, and touching a Power will activate the effect. There is also a "Palutena Supreme Black Hole Laser Mark III" Button which can, once one of the two sections of the Black Hole Laser Bar at the top left of the screen is filled, be pressed to cleanse the screen of enemies (except for mini-bosses and bosses). Every player must spend 5p to play one chapter. In between chapters, Palutena (Viridi during the time where Palutena is possessed by Chaos Kin) will run a shop, selling three different Weapons and three different Powers. These items cost Hearts, which can be collected by defeating enemies. Major Characters Bosses Chapters The synopses of the chapters in this table uses "Pit" as a general term for all four players. Weapons Weapons can be picked up in stages. Each weapon has different attacks and properties. You can only use one weapon at a time, and collecting a new weapon discards your current weapon. All four players start with the First Blade in each stage. Blades Blades are the most basic weapon, with good adaptability at any range. Staves Staves are weak at close range, but their projectile attacks are effective, dealing more damage the further they travel. Claws Claws can land up to five hits instead of the usual three in a single Melee combo, and give the user better mobility, but are quite weak. Bows All Bow weapons have a homing property, although their firing rates are somewhat slow. Their Melee combos have several options depending on the timing of your inputs. Palms Palms are good for Melee attacks. Their projectiles start out weak, but get stronger over a distance, and travel very quickly. Cannons Cannons reduce mobility, but their projectile shots are strong, travel quickly, and have splash damage. Clubs Clubs reduce mobility and their projectiles move slowly, but their Melee attacks deal good damage and have long range. They can also only land two hits per Melee combo. Orbitars Orbitars increase mobility, but don't deal much damage. The ranged attack is a fast-hitting laser, while the Melee combo covers all directions around the player. Arms The third hit of an Arm's Melee combo can grab enemies, holding them in place. The ranged projectiles are slow, but their damage is quite good. Enemies Powers Powers can be collected in stages. Each individual level of each Power has a value in Stars, and each player can only hold 32 Stars in Powers at a time, with a maximum of 9 Powers. The higher levels of powers have higher values in stars, but better effects or more uses. Category:Kid Icarus